Die Geschichte von Aros und Lanema
Dies ist die Geschichte, wie sich Valeryas Eltern Aros Bladesurge und Lanema Saphin getroffen haben und zu Tode gekommen sind: Aros Bladesurge, stammte aus armen Verhältnissen und war ein großer Mann mit einem fabelhaften Mustache, aber vor allem ein begnadeter Kämpfer mit dem Degen. Er lebte im Armenviertel im Norden von New Kingsworth und verdiente sich seinen Lebensunterhalt hauptsächlich indem er von den Reichen stahl. Er war stark, selbstbewusst und wusste sich zu verteidigen, was unerlässlich ist wenn man in den dunklen Gassen und schäbigen Tavernen des Armenviertels verkehrt. Was aber an ihm besonders herausstach, war sein heldenhafter Mut und sein trotz des fragwürdigen Berufs ausgeprägter Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, beides Eigenschaften, die man zur heutigen Zeit nur noch selten findet. Er überlistete seine Gegner geschickt, sowohl mit Worten, als auch mit der Klinge. Nie wieder wirst du einen Kämpfer seinen Kontrahenten mit einer solchen Grazie besiegen sehen, hast du einmal Aros Bladesurge beim Kampf beobachtet. Seine Finten waren schnell wie der Wind und mit einem Lächeln tänzelte er um seine Gegner, als würde er mit ihnen spielen. Lanema Saphin war die Tochter von Graf Saphin und die schönste Frau der ganzen Stadt. Von ihr hat Valerya ihr pechschwarzes Haar und die blauen Augen. Sie war intelligent und stolz. Sie hasste es, sich etwas vorschreiben lassen zu müssen, hatte aber oft keine andere Wahl. Als Adelige verließ Lanema selten den wohlhabenderen Teil der Stadt. Doch als sie eines Nachts von einer Reise nach Clerington zurückkehrte, musste ihr Wagen das Armenviertel durchqueren. Nach knapp der Hälfte des Weges lag mitten auf der Straße eine unscharfe Silhouette, die mit einer männlichen Stimme nach Hilfe rief. Der Wagen hielt an. In diesem Moment sprangen vier dunkle, vermummte Gestalten aus einer Ecke und griffen die Wachen und den Wagenlenker mit Bolzen an. Der Mann auf der Straße sprang auf, rannte auf den Wagen zu und schnitt die Pferde los, die sich aufbäumten. In Sekundenschnelle hatten die Angreifer die Wachen überwältigt und schritten auf den Wagen zu, um ihre Beute zu begutachten. Lanema hatte den Kampf vom Inneren des Wagens aus beobachtet und sah mit Entsetzen, wie sich die Schurken näherten. Sie hatte keine Wertsachen bei sich, wusste aber, dass das die Räuber nicht allzu sehr stören würde, denn mit der Tochter eines Adeligen als Geisel konnte man ein ordentliches Lösegeld erpressen. Kurz bevor der erste der Schurken die Wagentür erreicht hatte, stöhnte einer seiner Komplizen hinter ihm auf. Er drehte sich um und sah mit Entsetzen, wie sich sein Verbündeter am Boden vor Schmerz krümmte, Blut floss aus einer schmalen, aber tiefen Wunde am Rücken des Kumpanen. Im nächsten Moment wurde ein anderer der Wegelagerer von der Seite aus angegriffen. Er konnte den Schlag gerade noch abfangen und wirbelte herum. Sein Blick traf auf Aros Bladesurge, der nicht lang zögerte und sofort zur nächsten Schlagabfolge überging. Der Räuber konnte Aros' Sturm von Attacken nicht lang standhalten. Verletzt sank er nieder, während der Schurke an der Wagentür, der der Anführer des Hinterhalts zu sein schien, auf den Angreifer losging. Nach einem kurzen, aber erbitterten Kampf entwaffnete Aros seinen Gegner, der darauf mit den restlichen Räubern die Flucht ergriff. Aros öffnete die Tür des Wagens, um Lanema, die das Geschehen gespannt verfolgt hatte, aus dem Wagen zu helfen. Einen im Saum ihres Kleids versteckten Dolch umklammernd fragte sie ihren Retter, wer er sei und warum er eingegriffen hatte. Aros nannte seinen Namen und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß, er sei gegen jede Art von Unrecht und er konnte nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie hinterhältige Straßenräuber unschuldige Menschen töten und eine wehrlose Lady überfallen, egal in welcher Situation sie sich befinden. Lanema bedankte sich förmlich für die Rettung und begutachtete ihre Begleiter. Der Wagenlenker hatte nicht überlebt. In den Körpern der beiden Wachen steckten Bolzen, aber sie lebten noch. Behutsam versuchte Lanema die Wachen in den Wagen zu legen und schaffte es mit Aros' Hilfe. Die Leiche des Lenkers luden sie in den hinteren Bereich des Wagens, um sie anständig begraben zu können. Lanema spannte die Pferde behelfsmäßig wieder ein, setzte sich auf den Platz des Lenkers und wollte schon losfahren, doch Aros bestand darauf, neben ihr her zu reiten und sie zu begleiten, bis sie am Ziel war. Lanema traute dem Fremden immer noch nicht vollkommen, war aber beeindruckt von seinen Kampffertigkeiten und seinem Charme und sah ein, dass es sicherer wäre, wenn er sie begleiten würde. Während dem Ritt fragte Aros sie, wer sie sei und woher sie kam. Lanema antwortete zunächst nur widerwillig, begann aber schließlich zu erzählen und entwickelte Zuneigung zu dem mysteriösen Mann, der sie aus solch einer brenzligen Lage befreit hatte. Kurz bevor sie Lanemas Anwesen erreicht hatten, verabschiedete sich Aros mit einem Handkuss. Als Lanema am nächsten Tag im Garten spazieren ging überraschte sie Aros hinter dem Zaun. Er erkundigte sich, wie es ihr und den Wachen ging. Sie erwiderte, ihr gehe es gut und die Wachen würden genesen. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile am Zaun, doch schließlich kam der Gärnter um die Ecke und sie mussten ihr Gespräch beenden. Die nächsten Wochen musste Lanema immer wieder an den Fremden aus jener eindrucksvollen Nacht denken. Seit der Unterhaltung am Zaun hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Eines Abends schickte Lanemas Vater nach ihr. Er teilte ihr mit, dass er plante, sie mit Fürst Drakenstein zu verheiraten, um seine Loyalität zur Familie Drakenstein zu beweisen und gute Beziehungen zu knüpfen. Lanema war entsetzt über diese Neuigkeit, denn Fürst Drakenstein war gut zwanzig Jahre älter als sie und vor allem bekannt für seine Wutausbrüche, hauptsächlich Bediensteten gegenüber. Außerdem hatte er Mundgeruch. Ihr Vater gab zu, den Fürsten auch nicht besonders zu mögen aber was beschlossen war, war beschlossen. Verärgert machte Lanema kehrt, knallte die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer zu und schloss ab. Dort weinte sie in ihrem Bett, bis sie ein Klopfen am Fenster hörte. Verwundert sah sie auf, denn sie fragte sich, was da des Nachts an ihrem Fenster im ersten Stock klopfen könnte. Sie stand auf und öffnete die Vorhänge, um Aros Bladesurge am Fenstersims hocken zu sehen. Für einen kurzen Moment erschrak sie, dann öffnete sie hastig das Fenster und zischte ihm zu: "Was zum höllischen Moloch machst du hier?!" "Ich wollte dich sehen." "Du solltest dich hier nicht blicken lassen. Was, wenn dich jemand erwischt?" "Ich werde hier nicht wieder weggehen, bevor du mir erzählt hast, was los ist. Ich sehe, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist." Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte Lanema: "Wie auch immer, aber komm rein und zwar schnell." Nach einer gewissen Weile erzählte Lanema Aros, was los war, und er beruhigte sie so gut es ging. Als Lanema Aros fragte, wie er sich sein Geld verdiente, kam er nicht darum herum, zuzugeben, dass er sich schon ein paar Mal bei den Reichen bedient hatte, aber nur weil er der Meinung war, dass es ihnen nicht zustand, im Überfluss zu leben, während beim Großteil der Bevölkerung Not und Elend herrscht. Lanema gefiel das nicht, musste aber zugeben, dass er recht hatte. Sie hatte über dieses Thema bisher noch nicht wirklich nachgedacht. So redeten sie noch eine Weile leise miteinander und obwohl Lanema wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht richtig war, merkte sie, wie sie sich in Aros Bladesurge verliebte. In der nächsten Zeit traf sich das Paar immer wieder heimlich. Lanema musste sich immer wieder Ausreden überlegen, warum sie das Haus alleine verlassen müsse und hin und wieder schlich sie sich, ohne jemanden davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, des Nachts davon. Aros wollte sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer besuchen, doch sie hielt ihn davon ab, in die Nähe des Hauses zu kommen. Das Ganze ging etwa drei Monate gut, doch dann wurde Lanema schwanger. Sie merkte es selbst erst nach geraumer Zeit, aber als es ihr klar wurde, wollte sie es zuerst gar nicht wahrhaben. Schließlich vertraute sie sich ihrer alten Amme und Bediensteten Magdalene an, denn sie kannte Magdalene schon von klein auf und hatte mit ihr eine engere Beziehung als mit ihrer mittlerweile verstorbenen leiblichen Mutter. Magdalene half ihr, mit der Situation so gut wie möglich klarzukommen und die Schwangerschaft vorerst zu verstecken. Als sie Valeryas Vater von der Schwangerschaft in Kenntnis setzten, wusste er zunächst auch nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Einerseits freute er sich, andererseits wusste er, dass das Kind es unmöglich machen würde, ihre Liebe weiterhin geheim zu halten. Außerdem war er die Freiheit gewohnt und noch nicht dazu bereit, ein Kind aufzuziehen. Wie durch ein Wunder gelang es Lanema und Magdalene, die Schwangschaft sieben weitere Monate zu verheimlichen. Lanema verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Haus und ihre gelegentlichen Unpässlichkeiten schob sie auf das Wetter. Mithilfe von besonders weiten Kleidern gelang es auch, ihren Bauch so zu verhüllen, dass niemand allzu sehr Verdacht schöpfte. Es war ihr jedoch nicht möglich, Aros zu besuchen und sie kommunizierten hauptsächlich mit Briefen. Doch dann, sieben Monate nachdem Lanema ihre Schwangerschaft entdeckt hatte, traf Fürst Drakenstein ein. Die Hochzeit war in einem Monat und er übernachtete solange im Haus Saphin, um den Vorbereitungen beiwohnen zu können. Lanema ging ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg, aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, regelmäßig mit ihm zu speisen. Eine Woche vor der Hochzeit war Lanema schon im Endstadium ihrer Schwangerschaft. Als es ihr wieder einmal nicht gut ging und sie sich in ihre Gemächer zurückzog, platzte Fürst Drakenstein ohne Vorwarnung in das Zimmer. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, erblickte seine hochschwangere Verlobte und wurde rot vor Zorn. Zeternd warf er eine 500 Goldstücke teure Vase um und stapfte aus dem Zimmer um Graf Saphin zur Rede zu stellen. Lanema und Magdalene wussten, dass sie sich nicht länger in Haus Saphin aufhalten konnten. Magdalene half Lanema in eine Kutsche und sie fuhren so schnell sie konnten davon. Ihr Ziel war eine leerstehende Wohnung im Armenviertel, denn sie wussten, dass Aros höchstwahrscheinlich nicht in seiner Wohnung anzutreffen war. Dort brachte Magdalene Lanema unter. Lanema ging es nicht besonders gut und so musste Magdalene bei ihr bleiben, aber sie hatte vor, morgen Aros aufzusuchen um ihm von der Situation zu berichten. Am nächten Tag schlief Lanema noch und Magdalene machte sich auf zu dem Ort, an dem Aros laut Lanema wohnte. Als sie ankam, stand die Tür offen. Sie schaute herein und was sie sah, sollte sie ihr Leben lang nicht vergessen. Der Raum war getränkt mit Blut und mehrere Leichen lagen auf dem Boden. Die meisten waren Soldaten, aber in ihrer Mitte lag der tote Körper von Schwertmeister und Gentleman-Dieb Aros Bladesurge. Offensichtlich wurde er noch gestern Nacht von den Soldaten überrascht. So erbittert er auch gekämpft hatte, seine Gegner waren deutlich in der Überzahl gewesen. Magdalene wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen. Mit Tränen in den Augen eilte sie so schnell sie konnte zurück zu Lanema, in der Befürchtung, die Soldaten könnten sie ebenfalls gefunden haben. Sie würden Lanema zwar nicht umbringen, aber sobald sie Lanema zurückgebracht hätten, hätte alles mit ihr und dem Kind geschehen können. Magdalene verfluchte den rachsüchtigen Fürsten und fragte sich, wie sie Aros' Tod Lanema beibringen sollte. Als Magdalene zurückkehrte, war Lanema wohlauf, aber ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Die Wehen hatten eingesetzt. Als sie Magdalene sah, fragte sie sie, was los sei, und wo Aros war. Weinend musste Magdalene ihr berichten, was mit Aros geschehen war. Alle Farbe wich aus Lanemas entsetztem Gesicht als sie die Worte vernahm. Weinend schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte immer wieder: "Nein!...Nein!...", bis sie schließlich nur noch leise heulte. Die Wehen verstärkten ihr Leid noch. Als sie eine besonders starke Welle des Schmerzes traf, schrie sie laut auf. Die Geburt war schon in vollem Gange. Mit Magdalenes Hilfe gelang die Entbindung und das Kind schien gesund zu sein. Sie nahm es in die Arme und sagte zu Lanema: "Es ist ein Mädchen." Lanema sah müde aus und ihre Stirn war glühend heiß. Sie flüsterte: "Valerya..." und schlief dann ein. Magdalene kümmerte sich um das Kind und als es zu dämmern begann, schlief auch Valerya ein. Magdalene schaute noch einmal nach Lanema, doch das Fieber wollte nicht abklingen. Todmüde legte auch sie sich schlafen. Mitten in der Nacht begann die kleine Valerya wieder zu schreien. Magdalene nahm sie auf den Arm und schaute nach ihrer Mutter. Das Fieber war abgeklungen und im Mondschein erkannte Magdalene einen friedvollen Ausdruck auf Lanemas Gesicht, doch sie atmete nicht mehr. Wunderschön lag sie da, als ob all die Strapazen von ihr abgefallen wären. Der Tod war ihre Erlösung. So trauerte Magdalene um sie, wusste aber, dass sie endlich ihren Frieden gefunden hatte.